


Right on Target

by TheMisanthropicPhilanthropist



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Bard/Thranduil - Freeform, Bonding Over Archery, Gen, Legolas and Bain, M/M, Marriage, One Shot, just some friendship - Freeform, legolas being a Cool Older Brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 09:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9116719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMisanthropicPhilanthropist/pseuds/TheMisanthropicPhilanthropist
Summary: One-shot. Takes place after BotFA.





	

Bain is focusing on the target in front of him with incredible concentration.

He took great care to make sure his feet were spread the proper width, nice and sturdy. Straining to make the string reach his ear, the knuckles of his hand on the bow turning white, he inhales, and then-

"You're doing it wrong."

The shriek Bain emits is rather shrill and he’s dropped the bow completely, arrow and all. Mortified, he scrambles to recollect his tools. He cannot bring himself to find the eyes of the fair-haired elf prince (this _particular_ elf prince a master with the bow) he knows is standing a respectable distance from him, and yet all too close. Face burning, he makes to collect the rest of his arrows and retreat to somewhere he can wallow in shame. As soon as he takes a step, Legolas speaks again.

“Would you like me to show you?”

There is no arrogance in his tone, no underlying cruel jest. The question is plain and simple. Bain stands rooted to the spot for a moment. Then suddenly, and with jerky movements, he turns to face his taller acquaintance, still unable to meet his eyes, and holds out the shoddy longbow and its counterpart. Once the elf prince has accepted the weapon and thus focused his attention on something else, Bain can look at him. His delicate features twist into some kind of expression otherwise reserved for dwarves. Bain winces internally. Naturally the longbow of Laketown make is no comparison to those of the wood elves. If it’s possible for Bain to feel any more embarrassed, he feels so now.

“I will see to it personally you are given a better bow,” Legolas says as he takes position.

Bain has no time to react to this as Legolas immediately begins instructing him, telling the boy to observe his stance and posture, and noting the position of his elbow after he draws the string. Bain watches, entranced, as the world around them suddenly becomes silent except for the breath of air the prince draws in. As he exhales, the arrow zings past his hollowed cheek and, impossibly, in the same instant it hits the target dead center. Bain’s mouth clamps shut with an audible click as Legolas trains his cool eyes on the boy.

“Now you try,” he says extending the bow to Bain.

Bain swallows, gripping the next arrow tight, and accepts the bow. He takes up his position once again, where Legolas had once stood, and spreads his feet apart, turning them slightly to angle his body correctly. He makes sure his posture is straight and raises the bow with his left hand. Carefully, he aligns the arrow and draws the string back, being mindful of the position of his elbow, until the fletching brushes against his cheek.

“Good,” Legolas affirms off to the side.

Focusing with all his might, Bain closes an eye and aims. He exhales as he releases just like Legolas had done and remains rigid until he hears the arrow find its target. Tentatively he lowers the bow and strains to see his hit. What he’s sure is a stupid grin spreads across his face at his success. Of course, the arrow had not ended up near the center at all, but, nonetheless, there it was on the target, which was actually quite small. Before he can think he looks at Legolas and the elf prince is smiling at him genuinely. A flush creeps up Bain’s face, but he doesn’t mind so much. He hasn’t made a _complete_ fool of himself.

The rest of the afternoon continues like this until Bain begins hitting around the center of the target. When the sun begins to show signs of setting, the two gather whatever arrows are still lying about and then begin to walk back toward Dale.

“You did very well today,” Legolas says, a smile on his face.

“Thanks,” Bain replies, all embarrassment from before forgotten.

Perhaps having Legolas as a step brother won’t be so bad after all.


End file.
